


Quick and Dirty

by TeaandBanjo



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, phrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaandBanjo/pseuds/TeaandBanjo
Summary: Shortest possible Phryne/Jack smut.





	Quick and Dirty

"See Jack, right here on page 237 of Erotica of the Far East. I've never been able to try this one, because no man has ever been able to get into the right position."

"What? You mean like this?"

"Oh, Jack! I need you in the boudoir, now!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to regret posting this.


End file.
